Draco Malfoy's Second Attempt to Write An Essay
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: He convieniently forgot one thing: his girlfriend was Hermione Granger... And her idea of a perfect date is to spend it in the library. So Draco has no choice but to write an essay again. A DMHG one shot. Read and Review!


**Hey this is me here again! SO I'm calling out to all Fan Fiction Readers, especially those who love Dramione. This is a DMHG oneshot. Very cute and very funny. Read and enjoy! **

**You can pretend that its a sort of slight follow up to _Draco Malfoy's Essay on the Polyjuice Potion_. He still can't write an essay here either, and he is still trying to wriggle out of it. You can check out my story _Draco Malfoy's Essay on the Polyjuice Potion _if you like, and leave your reviews! **

**I solemnly swear that this characters are not mine and Draco is up to no good.**

Draco would love to spend more time with his girlfriend. He would love to go to Hogsmeade with her, or perhaps take a stroll around the lake. Even go for a short fly on a broom together. But he conveniently forgot one thing.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

And since his girlfriend had to be _the_ Hermione Granger, none of these were possible at this very moment. It was not a Hogsmeade weekend, and she would rather face Blast-end Skrewts than break curfew just to stroll around the lake. Plus, Hermione had recently told him how much she hated flying. So apparently, none of the above options could be considered.

It was a Thursday night, and Draco wanted to go on a date. So she agreed. But he conveniently forgot one thing again:

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and therefore her idea of a romantic date was to spend it in the library _doing homework._

Which is where he was right now, sitting at a study table with Hermione, large stacks of books piled all over. He was trying to write a half-way decent essay.

He_ hated_ essays. He couldn't write one to save his bloody life, and he knew it too. He was supposed to be attempting to write an essay on werewolves, and he only manage to write his name out so far. Worst still, she didn't approve of copying.

He hated essays, _yet_ his girlfriend was making him do this. Nice of Hermione, very nice.

He must really like her to be doing this.

Draco glanced over to his right side, where his girlfriend was busily scribbling with a quill, looking very pretty. She had already long finished the essay and was now doing Charms homework. Draco peeked over at the three feet long parchment nearby, but her neat handwriting was too tiny to be read easily. Damn.

"Stop looking over at my essay and just write you own," Hermione suddenly snapped, without even glancing up.

Sighing, he pick up his quill and continued to write his essay. _The werewolf distinguishes from the normal wolf through certain characteristics_, he wrote. He read the sentence and decide it was a good start. And after all, a good start probably means a good essay right? _These characteristics, include the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and..._what other features were different? He couldn't seem to remember. He re-read his essay again, before deciding to dot all the 'i'. Then he underlined the title and proofread for spelling errors. There were none.

Not surprising considering his entire essay was made up of two lines.

So what was he suppose to do now? He had no idea how to write the rest. He usually just rubbish through all his work. Like in Potions, he just wrote lots of crap between the spaces and Snape would lap it all up and give him an 'O'. This time round he did not know what to do. So after five minutes of thinking, he decide to just do his usual thing. Which was rubbishing.

Others would have been worried if they had tried the same thing, and honestly Draco had been anxious too. But then he remembered one thing that made situations different, and it made him smirk:

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, the smart know-it-all.

" Hermione?"

The brown hair girl beside him tore her gaze reluctantly from some thick dusty volume of _Guide To Complex Charms _and looked at Draco. It had been fifteen minutes since she reprimanded him and asked him to finish his essay. Was he done already?

" I finished my essay. Want to help me edit?" Draco asked.

Hermione beamed appraisingly at Draco. Perhaps he had became hardworking after all.

" Sure! I would love too! I'm so proud that you actually tried to write an essay! And so quickly!"

Hermione took the essay from Draco's hand and began to read it out loud.

"These characteristics include the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and _abcxyz_. A werewolf is _1234567 _and symptoms include _wxyz_ and _abchpiwer_. A werewolf is normally human except during full moon, and then it starts to _wqlidelgldflb_. Once bitten by a werewolf, the victim becomes_ wuyqoihnb_ and then finally transforms_ jdsnlhjklbnm_. The Wolfsbane Potion helps to control this condition, using ingredients such as _wuiroeplk, cvbnm, asdfghjkl_ and_ qwertyuuiop_." She said, before looking up at a smiling Draco.

" Feel free to edit the mistakes, by the way," he told her innocently, handing her a quill.

" Nice try, but it doesn't work." And with that, she was once more engrossed with her book.

Draco had forgot another thing.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and she doesn't get fooled.

He sighed, and tapped the table impatiently, waiting for inspiration to come. Did he mention he hated essays?

Suddenly a idea popped into his head.

" Hermione, what is the third characteristic that differs a werewolf from a normal one?" He asked casually.

"Tufted tail."

He quickly wrote that down.

"What are some of the symptoms that a werewolf may face during transformation?"

" Shivering, uncontrollable emotions and the sudden lengthening of the side teeth."

He added that part into his essay too.

"Name me the ingredients of Wolfsbane potion."

" Boomslang skin, spider legs, Mandrake extract, daisy roots..." Hermione suddenly jerk her head up in realisation. Luckily Draco was too busy scribbling to notice.

" What is the cure for werewolves?"

" Cockroach Cluster and pepper-flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean."

" What colour would the eyes of the werewolf change too?"

"Purple, pink and sunshine yellow."

" Thanks. How long does the transformation last?"

" Five months or until Thanksgiving Day."

" What are the social dilemmas one may face?"

" A very angry girlfriend."

Draco finally look up to see a frowning Hermione looking at him.

" Er, ha ha?" He attempted a weak smile.

Hermione just stared at him before rolling her eyes, before returning to her book once more.

Great. Now Draco had to correct all the mistakes he wrote on his essays again, thanks to Hermione's help. A werewolf doesn't have sunshine-yellow eyes. He forgot one thing again.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and she was too smart for him.

But there was one more trick up his sleeves, one that he knew no one could resist. The trick that allowed him to sail through seven years in Hogwarts.

" Hermione!" Draco said as he look at his busy girlfriend. She look unmoved.

" Hermione!" He whined even more, tugging on her robes. This time she looked up at him.

Draco pouted, and widen his eyes as he looked up at Hermione. He make sure his bottom lip quiver the slightest bit.

" You know that I can't write an essay to save my life, Hermione. I just can't!" he cried out.

He could see she was softening.

" I tried my best, really. All I need is a little help." Draco sniffed loudly.

He could see from the corner of the eye that he was winning her over.

" Please, Hermy?" he said, but not before realising his mistake. Hermione expression darkened.

He forgot one thing again.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and she doesn't like to be called _Hermy._

Shit.

" NO. FREAKING. WAY. Now do your essay,without copying!" she yelled.

Oh well.

No more tricks left. He just have to do it the good old fashion way.

An hour later, Draco Malfoy finally finished his essay.

" Look! I'm done!" He said with a flourish. The dreaded essay was finally done!

" See? You could do it!"

" But I took a bloody long time!"

" You wouldn't have if you didn't resort yo so many schemes!"

" It would be a lot quicker."

" It would be a lot quicker if you actually bother to use this book."

Draco looked down at the book Hermione was pointing to. _One Thousand Facts About Werewolves and A Guide to Their Habits._

He forgot once more.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and she had a million books about _every subject_.

" What! Why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed.

" I did!"

" Well I didn't notice!"

" You would have if you hadn't been staring at me all the time!"

" Can I help it that you are so pretty?"

Hermione gave him a rare smile, the one that indicate that she was pleased by his compliments. She looked up at the clock. She stood up and packed her stuff.

" About time you finish it. It's getting late. Let's go."

Draco widen his eyes in surprise.

" But we hardly even do anything that resembles a date!" He cried out.

Why on earth was he dating Hermione Granger anyway? She haven't even kiss him today!

" I never said that our date was over. I merely suggested that we leave the library for a nice walk around the lake."

With that she left, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Draco Malfoy forgot something again.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger.

His girlfriend was Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger was always full of pleasant surprises.

**So how do you like it? What ever it is, please Review! **

**By the way, it has come to my attention that the review rate recently has gone way down in fan fic and fan fic is not sending emails on review alerts and stuff. I think that's because of some Taiwan earthquake that disrupted the optic fibres in Asia.Hence surfing space is down, and less readers coming on lately. I think its this reason anyway. **

**That's why so many fantastic authors out here are not getting enough reviews. Including me (yeah I'm such a ham). **

**The only solution so that they (and me) will not be discourage is to send in lots and lots of review. Lots! **

**Come back Asian Fan Fic Readers, we need you!**


End file.
